


Social Distancing

by bk_smut (baekusa)



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Biting, Body Worship, Dacryphilia, F/M, Female Reader, Marking, Mentions of COVID-19, Mostly Porn Without Plot, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Pet Names, Praise, Shower Sex, Sir Kink, Teasing, Unprotected Sex, age gap, blowjob, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekusa/pseuds/bk_smut
Summary: The pandemic was beginning to take a toll on your needy self and you can’t help but ogle the handsome professor through the virtual screen.**Professor Akaashi Keiji (29) x F! Teacher’s Advisor Reader (22)**
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Social Distancing

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm. Very self-indulgent, unedited because I typed this on my phone, but I will check it later haha.

You didn't know how this happened, why this happened. You were only in this class so that you could earn this extra credit and  finally  graduate. Your newly formed relationship was unintentional, that one night stand when you first met was supposed to be a one time thing. You didn't think you would have  fallen  for the tall, dark and silent professor of the Arts and Literature course. Who wouldn't have fallen for Akaashi Keiji? He's everything a woman could have ever dreamed of— he's tall, intelligent, and handsome. 

Because of the current pandemic, it was mandatory for every person to go out only for essentials, which was irritating to you as you won't be able to have as frequent meet-ups with the male. You both had kept in touch, whether it be through the phone or frequent teacher meetings. 

Now as you sat with one leg over the other in front of your laptop, nobody could tell, but you were dreamily staring at the charcoal-haired male as he spoke to the class with a shared screen. Your only job as the TA was to mark and assist most of the kids in the current class Zoom. Basically, you were still a student because this was a program you signed up for, but you had your privileges because you tutor most of the people in the class. Akaashi told you the plans for the day's class and that was that they were going to have a test right after his lecture. You'd decided that by the time the test started, you would be taking advantage of time and requesting to see your  professor  in a breakout room. 

"...of which leads me to why Shakespeare is still important to this day." Spoke Akaashi. His voice was modulated and smoothly professional as he continued to speak. "Does anyone here know how many words he has invented?" 

The class was silent, as usual. Some cameras were turned off so that you couldn't see their blank and uninterested faces. Only you of all people seemed to be listening— or attempting to, because you had your chin resting against the palm of your hand and your eyes were almost foggy in a way that made it seem like you were daydreaming. 

Uneasily, your right leg began to bounce out of impatience. Just at the thought of having his thin, long fingers aching up to though the liquid of your dripping arousal was enough to turn you on at this moment. To feel him gently rub on your clit while also sipping two fingers into the crevice of your sinful hole. You knew so damn well how good he was with his hands— they were a work of art that was capable of sculpting and recreating sin incarnate with just the most faintest touch of his skilled digits. 

The thought of that itself had you rubbing your legs in anticipation—  you absolutely needed him right now.  But how could you, when he was so far? At this point, fuck social distancing you just  missed  everything about this godly man. You were desperate at that point.

"Miss [L/N], do you know the answer?" Akaashi's sharp, gunmetal hues bored against your own, quickly startling you.

You blinked a few times, stammering over yourself before unmuting yourself to reply to the male. "He's invented over 1,700 words,  sir ." You cleared your throat as you flashed him a pursed smile. Something about his gaze awoke the butterflies in your stomach as he smirked. 

"Excellent work, [L/N]," the smirk never left his face and your cheeks flushed as you muted yourself. 

Your thighs were subconsciously rubbing against each other once again when he continued on with the last bits of the lecture. He absolutely knew how it riled you up being praised—  even if it were the smallest bit.  Every kind of commend counted, especially if it came from him. Your hands gripped the sides of your chair as you forced yourself not to think about the dark-haired male. What you wanted so badly at that moment was to have him between your legs, licking up and biting your thighs as he worshipped your body. You wanted to feel his tongue slide up your body as any form of sin escaped his tongue— you absolutely  needed  him at that moment, and he seemed to notice. 

"The test is going to be online and open book, I expect a perfect score from everybody." Akaashi instructed, closing his screen. "Everyone has until 12 to do the test, [L/N], I need to speak with you in a break-out room." 

"Of course..." you replied slowly. "...sir." 

With a click of a button, the main class was separated from both you and Akaashi. You could tell that he had his hand palming the bulge that peaked from your view as he lowered his screen. His glasses dipped low on top of his nose as he released an exhale as he cleared his throat. 

"I saw the way you were looking at me, kitten." He said lowly. His eyes were half-lidded as he shifted his position on his seat. "All while I was teaching in class? Naughty girl." The way his voice boomed against the speaker of your laptop was enough to make your eyes roll back.

"You know how needy I am, sir." You murmured, feeling squeamish as a chuckle wrecked through his pink lips. "How could I contain myself when you look like  that , sir?" 

Akaashi removed his glasses, smiling mischievously as he leaned back on his desk. "'lright..." He hummed, tilting his head. "What colour today, kitten?" 

His legs were spread as he shamelessly palmed himself through the tight fabric of his pants. He lit up a cigarette, watching you with piercing gunmetal hues. You fumbled on your seat, taking bending over to remove your undies from under your dress before holding it up for him. "Pink..." 

"I want you to touch yourself, darling." He grunted softly as he began to unzip his own pants, allowing his dick to stand proudly and hit the fabric of his white button-up. He took a few drags as he watched you act on your own, rubbing your thighs togethe. His veiny length was already pulsing and precum began to pool above his angry, red tip. "I want you to show me how needy you are, understand? Fingers only..."

A small whimper escaped your lips as you lowered your camera, giving him a view of your disheveled skirt. He was so hard, just from hearing your small whimpers leave your mouth, voice shaky with how nasty you felt. He was drunk on the thought that this TA everyone knew as innocent was willing to fuck herself to the thought of him. Akaashi threw his cigarette in the ash tray near his desk, positioning himself so that you could see his pretty cock stand proudly. A guttural groan escaped Akaashi's lips as he slowly stroked his cock, watching you slide your fingers between your slick folds and penetrate your hole with your thin fingers.

"Keiji... _s-sir_..." you murmured, using one hand to slowly rub on your aching clit while using the other to piston into the sweet, velvety walls of your core. "I don't think I can make myself c...cum..." 

"You can do it, kitten." Akaashi panted quietly. "Want me to make you come? You want my fingers, baby?"

He rubbed his tip and stroked his cock aggressively, watching you like clockwork. Your whimpers and pleas for release as you desperately grind and arch your back to help you with the friction of your fingers. Akaashi's quick to glance at the clock, knowing you both had time. But the thought of having a student call him back to return to the main room, or the class discovering the dirty deeds their two teachers are performing was what roused him to his core. He'll have you begging for release once you two get to meet up again.

You moan his name over and over again, and he can't help but picturing himself in between your legs, flicking his tongue on your clit while pumping his digits in and out of you. He can't help but imagine how your sinful walls would clamp down on his cock so tightly and how you would beg for him to make you cum. He could tell you're close to your release as your legs instinctively close, shielding his eyes from the view of your cunnie. 

"Open your legs, doll." He groans, the sight of saliva trickling down your chin and your being a panting mess, making him pump his hand faster at the thought of seeing you come undone. You obey him regardless of your sensitive and twitching pussy, and lean your back against the rest of your chair while watching him jerk off in front of you. "Spread your legs wide open, doll. Let me see your wet ass pussy , " you roll your eyes at the order, a dry laugh escaped your lips. 

His fingers wrapped around his hard erection was beginning wear out but that didn't stop him from continuing to pump himself. Feeling too impatient, he cursed under his breath as he watches you move your thighs further apart and he stares right at your dripping core. You let out a breathy whine when he groans at the mess that you are down there.

"F-Fuck— _ hnngh _ ..." you muttered under your breath while drawing fast circles on your clit. You imagine Akaashi's long and hot tongue lapping up and pistoning into your soaking pussy and you cry out incoherent words, your body shaking as your orgasm slowly approaches. "I'm c-close, Keiji, I'm—"

"Go on, baby, cum for me," he spoke with a pant. "You're close, doll? Yeah? Good girl... such a moaning mess for me, eh?" His voice teased as he jerked his dick faster, watching carefully with sinful intent as your thighs shake uncontrollably. His modulated voice went an octave lower and you can hear the desire and hunger in it. "I think you're enjoying this way too much. Don't forget we have a class waiting in the other room..." 

"I'm so close, sir— I'm so..." 

He smirked widely at your fucked out expression, your fingers rubbing at your desperate pussy as you approach your orgasm. He's in his head, fantasizing about you, despite your being in front of him. It doesn't take him long to cum in hot spurts across his knuckles, painting his lower stomach and thighs in it all. Dazed, he watches his cock soften, twitching as it layed on the meat of his thighs. 

You too, came undone, juices of white escape your slipping pussy, stains your dress and fall on the seat below you. You're unable to move once the rhythmic clenching of your thighs and pussy cries, you're whimpering as you remove your fingers, not knowing what to do with the mess you've made. 

" Hah ," an exhale escaped your lips as you looked toward the dark-haired male, cleaning up among himself as he grabbed a hand sanitizer from the side of his desk. You did the same, cleaning up using spare tissues. 

"I'll dismiss you early, [Y/N]," he spoke bluntly, gently smiling when you pursed your lips together in confusion. "Wait for me later, alright? I'm dropping by." 

That very evening came in as the needy male had crashed his lips toward yours. You still wore the same satin dress from the call earlier and Akaashi was quick to roam his large hands across your body. Groping and rubbing every part of your skin, the dress slipping off in the slightest that revealed your free breast and collar. Akaashi's pants against your skin was evident as he shut the door behind him, his perfectly ironed black slacks rubbing against your bare arousal as you led him to your room. 

"Bathroom," Akaashi's lips left yours, leaving you to ache for more from the dark-haired male. "Where's your bathroom, doll?" 

"H-Huh?" You tilted your head in confusion. "It's just by the hall—"

"We don't want to be dirty now, do we?" Akaashi whispered into your ear, holding you by the waist as a way to lead you toward the bathroom instead of the bedroom. "And I just came from outside, darling, I wouldn't want you catchin' the virus." He smiled slyly. 

You giggled at that. He's still as cautious as ever even when you both are in the heat of the moment. This was a trait that you had always admired from the older male, he was just too considerate—  too good to be true.  His lips found home against your own as he helped you up the counter of the sink, stripping you naked in front of his eyes. His orbs were dipped in a cloudy cerulean but were washed upon with the unfounded hue of cement. He looked at you like a child looking at a doll; so fragile and soft, so gentle and heartwarming. He never failed to give you the warmth of fluttering butterflies. 

"So, gentle, Keiji," you moaned when he kissed the side of your neck, preparing to strip himself at the same time. He helped you into the shower, rubbing your sides so gently while he littered your neck and shoulder in love bites. "The shampoo's behind you..." You pointed, watching him carefully put a portion in his palm before gently rubbing on your scalp from behind. You shut your eyes, leaning your back against his built chest as he washed your hair. 

"Pretty girl," Akaashi murmured, "you like it, hm?" 

You hummed with a nod, sighing in ecstasy as your strands stuck together in bubbles. Akaashi washed your hair with his large hands, watching the bubbles run down your slick body. Your breathing hitched when his hands slowly cupped your breasts, his thumbs going to swirl your already-hardened nipples. You whimpered quietly, leaning into him and your back arching. He claimed your mouth with his once more, your jaw tilting and feet moving up to meet his height while he was licking your lip, asking for an entrance.

You obliged, his tongue slipping into your mouth as his hands didn't seize their antagonizing slow assault on your breasts. Your hands trailed from his face to his hair, tugging on his dark locks lightly, bringing him closer to your body. He groaned into the kiss, groping your breasts harder. One of his hands continued their playing while his other one dipped to your throbbing sex, taking his time to spread your outer lips and plunge a finger into your pussy.

You could feel warmth simmer in your stomach, the feeling of his digits aroused hostility into your seeping core. "Keiji..." you gasped, releasing your lips from his own. "I wanna clean you." 

"Of course," he smiled, petting your wet hair backwards so it didn't mask your face. You switched places with him, so that he was under the shower and you, in front of him. He'd expect you to grab the shampoo or soap from the side but instead, he was slightly startled to see you kneeling below him. You grabbed ahold of his soft cock and gently rubbed his length, feeling it harden under your touch. "F— _fuck_ , [Y/N]..." 

He cursed, feeling your mouth wrap around the tip of his cock, suckling it gently in a playful manner. Your hands gently pumped his girth, before attempting to push his full length into your mouth. Out of instinct, you quickly let go and cough a few times, earning a concerned look from the dark-haired male. 

"Hey, you don't have to—"

"Let me,  sir ," you looked up with half-lidded [E/C] eyes. "Use me tonight." 

"You asked for this, baby," Akaashi rose both his brows, slyly combing through your wet strands before getting a grip. "Tap twice if I'm going too hard, 'lright?" 

He thrusted into your mouth slowly, watching you carefully hollow and swirl your tongue.  So wet... so warm...  Such sensations made the taller male almost roll his eyes back, especially upon the feeling of your mouth wrapped around his big cock. He was entranced, aroused and just oh so needy. In response to it all, he holds your head, grunting quietly. This cued you to begin pumping your mouth back and forth. You tried to open your throat a little more, breathing through your nose as you allowed him to use you as a hole. 

He was girthy, no doubt, your jaw was beginning to hurt from the unusual strain. You bobbed your head with more speed, glancing up at the older male who had his head thrown back in pure bliss. Your neglected, throbbing sex was growing more aroused with slick, this man was going to be the death of you. You clenched around nothing, you could feel his breathing get heavier with every bob and suck he received from your end. 

The water that ran continuously from above you watered down his godly body as your mouth did wonders. His one hand situated against the wall behind you while another held your head firmly to meet with his steady yet needy thrusts. You used your tongue to skillfully lick the underside of his cock, tilting your head as you jerked into his length. His tip hit the side of your cheek at times, causing the side of your face to plump up slightly as your mouth fucked into his cock. 

"Shit, doll, you're so fucking good," he groaned out, clenching his eyes out as he basked in the warmth of your pretty mouth. "So fucking pretty for me, huh? You like it when I fuck your mouth like this don't you?  Shit... " He cursed when you hummed, sending vibrations around his cock. 

He groans once more, overwhelmed and just craving for release. You feel it as his cock hardens all the more before moments of release. His grip on your hair tightens as he reaches climax. Firmly holding your head in place as he thrusted into your mouth— his milky white essence shoots down your throat, the twitch of his length is evident inside of your mouth. He pants slightly, thrusting once more as he watched you milk his dick clean. He tries to collect himself when he sees you use your thumb to swipe up your lip and lick the remainder of his cum. 

"That's it..." he groans, smiling down at you. " god,  look at that. Such a pretty little girl for me, huh?"

"All for you," you innocently spoke in a small rasp, standing up slowly. His fingers found themselves against your pussy, rubbing gently but firmly against your clit while also holding your waist tightly in the other hand. " Ah !  _Sir..._ K—Keiji!" You moaned when he pinched your nipple playfully, continuous rubs against your neglected button making you squirm under his towaering stature.

"It's my turn to help you out, doll," he murmured, "weren't you so needy for me earlier?" You nodded, desperately shutting your thighs into his hand. He didn't seem to like that so much but he kept his sly smirk on his face, forcing your legs open as he rubbed. "Keep your pretty legs open, will you?" His question came out more as a statement as he prepped his cock's tip against your hole. "That way I can help my needy girl..." 

_ My needy girl...  _ he thought to himself.  All for myself.  God, what Akaashi wanted to do to your body. He had so many ideas yet so little time— your body pressed against his own as he thrusts half of his throbbing length into your crying pussy. You whimper as your nails dig crescents on his back, you threw your head back. One leg above his hip while the other desperately tried to stand on your toes to meet his cock. Akaashi pressed your back against the glass of the shower box. He waited a few seconds, savouring your small whimpers and pleas as he teasingly moved centimetre by centimetre into your dripping slick. 

"All for me, doll?" His rich tone felt like a mantra of angels in your ears, whispering seductively as he licked the shell of your ear. He wanted to stuff you full of his fat cock, feel you clench desperately and cry with the drip of your arousal trying to move for friction. He wanted to fill your cunt up with his babies. Akaashi thrusts into you fully, catching you off guard as you cry out a garbled moan. 

"F...fuck ** _!_** _ Fuck, fuck, fuck ! _ " You cried, clawing on his broad back as he thrusted into you balls deep. You buried your face into his neck, feeling tears of humiliation and pleasure fall down your cheeks, mixing with the water coming from the shower's head. You sniff when he rolls his hips, squirming and whimpering in his grasp. Small cursed and colourful language escaped your tongue— 

"Such a vulgar tongue, doll," he thrusted into you, "remember what we learned in class?—" His thrusts became persistent and longue, dragging in and out your sopping cunt— "that one dirty joke from Shakespeare's ' Romeo and Juliet?' " He chuckled slightly, earning half a moan and half a chortle from your end.

"Are we seriously....  gah, fuckkk— " you gasped when he thrusted a certain direction, hitting your sweet spot— "are we seriously talking about sex jokes?" You panted, moving your head up from the curve of his neck to face him. A humourous smile found their way on his lips as he nodded. "Reall— _ shit!  _ R-Right there, Keiji! _F-Faster!_ " You cried, throwing your head back. 

"Answer my question first,  _hah_ , " Akaashi teasingly faltered his pace. Your nails engraved crescents on his back as you clenched around his thick cock, almost too desperately. "The final scene in  Romeo and Juliet,  what did Juliet say?" 

"Which scene?! _G-God_ , Keiji I can't think,  please just fuck me—" you whimpered when he pinched your nipple antagonizingly hard. " Fine, fine, fine!  I'll a-answer—  haaah... " you panted with an arch of your back, trying so desperately to find some kind of friction in your position. But Akaashi was strong enough to keep your hips in place, keeping you from grinding or moving your hips.

"Act 5, Scene 2," panted the male, "ring a bell, kitten?" 

"Shit ! " You moaned when he dragged his cock out of your cunt, before thrusting once into your wet pussy earning an embarrassingly loud noise to pertrude from that action alone. "I don't remember— w-was it the scene she killed herself?" 

"Maybe," chuckled Akaashi as he attached his lips against your neck, rolling his lips once again as he rubbed your clit gently. 

"Keiji Akaashi, just  fuck me already!" You dragged a moan as he bit your neck and sucked on your sensitive spot, inking your skin with his teeth marks and bruises. You tried to roll your hips but his hold on you was firm, he had you pressed against the glass wall of the shower door and he didn't falter or flinch when you punched his biceps. 

"Come on, darling, I'm sure you remember," he mumbled into your skin, rolling your hard nipples with a flick of his thumb and gentle friction of his calloused fingers. "You helped me a lesson with this, [Y/N], how can you forget?" He continued to slowly roll his hips. You knew full well how patient he could be. You could warm up his cock for hours while the water ran and he wouldn't be phased. "I'll help you out, she says, 'O happy dagger!'" He chuckled in your ear, getting into character quickly as he continued to play with your clit. 

Something clicked in you, as you instantly remembered that one lesson you had the other day...

_ "Sex jokes in Shakespeare's works," you spoke up, revealing a powerpoint. "He has many of them, very well hidden yet very distinct. Scholars today believe that most of these jokes derive from Latin origin. An example would be Romeo and Juliet's scene 5 and act two, line 168 until 169 to be exact."  _

_ "Isn't Romeo and Juliet supposed to be tragic?" Questioned a student." _

"Yes, it very much is," you chuckled. "But Shakespeare is full of surprises, is he not?" 

"'T-This is thy sheath— ! '" You couldn't help but grin widely when he thrusted hardly into you, a breathy pant escaped your swollen lips as you recited the scene. Akaashi begin to work his hips again as you spoke, whispering sweet nothings into your ear as he encouraged you to keep on speaking. He built up your impeding orgasm again, edging you whenever you stammered. "'T-There rust, and let me d-die—'  _ahh, shit_ —  Keiji I'm so close, _so, so close_ **_! _ ** " You whined, completing the line. 

"Do you remember what that means, doll?" He grunted. 

"It's a Latin p-pun!" You cried when he lifted a leg over his shoulder, thrusting deeper as you stammered over your words. The water above beginning to fall cold as he thrusted his cock, balls deep until it hit your cervix. "T-The Latin word for " sheath " is vagina!" 

Akaashi laughed softly at your words, earning soft and weak punches from you. His speed increasing tenfold. You could barely withhold your weight, but once his thumb met your clit once again, you thought you'd fall. 

"What else, doll?" Akaashi's balls slapped against your ass as he continued to wreck your pussy, his grunts and groans going straight to your sopping cunt. Your pussy clenched against his cock and your lower stomach growing a tight knot. 

"I-It gives a whole new meaning to 'l-let me die'," groaning you could feel your head grow dizzy. Your thighs shaking and your pussy weakly clenching around his big cock. "T-The word 'die' is a—  _fuck_ , harder, Keiji!"  Teasingly, Akaashi slowed down, almost halting which earned a frustrated and bratty whine from your end. 

"A... ** _?_** " He irked. 

"It's a _euphemism_ for orgasm!" You cried when he snapped his hips forward, your pussy clamped around his cock, cumming around him. You swore you saw lights, your legs shaking as he continued to fuck you through your orgasm. The older male stopped prodding your clit with his hand and gripped your hips, bringing you back into his cock. 

"Good girl," he praised. Watching the bounce of your breasts as he rails you makes everything around you look blurry. Despite the cold water patting against the back of Akaashi's skin and moving forward in your direction, everything around the both of you was  hot.  The scent of sex took over the flowery scent of the reminisce of shampoo that came off of your hair. 

You're creaming around him, spasming as he abuses your sensitive little sweet spot so that he can chase his own orgasm. Your eyes roll back you were already crying out of sensitivity as he corrupts your twitching pussy. All you can do is whimper, your eyes rolling back in your head as your back arches. He groans, shifting his weight so he has better leverage to start pounding into your poor little cunt. Looking down, he watches the way you gush more. His cock is soaked and the sight turns him on more than anything. The way your body reacts to him is always so endearing; you're so responsive, so sensitive. It makes him want to torture you until you're crying.

After a few more moments of humping you pretty cunt, watching you dangle deliciously on the edge as you're sure he's not going to let you cum, he finally reaches down to find your clit. He fucks your spasming hole as he circles your little clit, mouth falling open as he feels his own high approaching rapidly.

"'M gonna cum, darling," Akaashi groaned and with a few more thrusts he keeps your hips in place as he shoots his seed into your aching hole, burying his face in your neck to as he silently moaned. 

You in turn came as well, your eyes clenching shut as all logical thought left your head, he'd like to comment on how eagerly you're milking his cock, but the pulsing of your cunt around his fat, big dick does him in. There was no time to pull out, wasn't planning on it anyways, but the squeezing of you againts him, leaking your cum down to the base of him, getting on his pubes with you, also leaves no room for it. 

It's obscene, the squelching sounds of his pistoning, cumming cock, creaming your insides white, all the while pushing it out of your cunt with every thrust. It splatters against your ass and his thighs, white globs of it stick against the two of you while he rides out the throbbing. There's nothing more satisfying than filling you up, a deep tingle nipping at the base of his skull when he thinks about his cum kept warm in your cunt.

Your arms around his neck was tight and you're still trying to catch your breath. "Fuck you, _oh gosh_ ," was the first thing that escaped your mouth. 

"But you just did?" Akaashi chuckled lowly. "I'm surprised you remembered that lesson, baby. I recall you hating it." 

"It almost turned me off, Keiji!" You whined, smacking his chest multiple times. You were still panting, out of breath as you said that. His hands on your hips were still firm as he carried you to the tub gently, setting you in it while also letting the warm water run. "Jesus, fuck you." 

"That's no way to speak to your professor, darling," Akaashi teased. "And I'm pretty sure you liked it... look how you're shaking..." he tapped your thighs twice. You whined, bringing a hand from under the tub where water began to grow and splashing him in the face. "Aww, are you mad?"

"Tch," you clicked your tongue. "Whatever." You rolled your eyes. "Just get in the tub so I can hug you, dumbass." 

"That's the spirit," Akaashi praised as he slowly entered the tub. You were quick to straddle him, resting your head on his chest as he stroked your hair. "I love you." He murmured, narrowing his eyes toward you. "Say it back, kitten." 

"Fuck you, Keiji," you murmured, closing your eyes. "But yeah, I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> WP: baekusa  
> Tumblr: kaisenpapi


End file.
